Maniacal
by UnihornedXcavixt
Summary: The institutions calmed you... They kept you away from the nightmares, only existent in a real world. That, along with your heavy migraine pills. Though they only dulled the pain... Your name is Sollux Captor, and you've been in and out of psychiatric hospitals since you were five. The story itself is pretty self-explanitory. Very dark atmosphere, along with potential gore
1. Chapter 1

Maniacal. Chp 1

Your name is Sollux Captor. Today was your first day back. They kept you out for such a long time, and finally, it seemed your old life was returning. Your name is Sollux Captor, and you've been in and out of psychiatric hospitals since you were five. Ever since those horrible hallucinations started. Ever since your nightmares became black, endless voids of darkness, consuming your being slowly, devouring your sanity, burning your heart to an ebony crisp. Today was finally your first day back into the nut house; you wished there wasn't ever a period where your silent sanctum would disappear for even the shortest amount of time. The institutions calmed you... They kept you away from the nightmares, only existent in a real world. That, along with your heavy migraine pills. Though they only dulled the pain, chipped the sharp blade that seemed to pierce your mind whenever you dared to blink with your dichromatic eyes.

You were 13. Two whole fucking months away from an institution. You wanted nothing more but to hurry up and end it. The migraines worsened, the darkness dared to eat you whole. Two months. What the hell was wrong with your parents? What did they have to do that was so damn important that they couldn't acknowledge their own son's pain? Whatever it was, you were just glad it was gone.

The car seemed to drive torturously idle through the ongoing Maine rain. The beginning of a new headache rung in your ears as you pushed your forehead against the cool glass and tried your best to distract yourself with the tight braces mercilessly holding your two oversized incisors together. You actually had four that were apparently too messed up to leave without braces, so you had an obvious lisp. Along with your big, red and blue thick-lensed glasses. They matched your eyes, so that story has been told.

The soft, continuous pit-patter of rain on the roof of the car and the horrid feeling of a headache were fortunately interrupted by your mother, sitting on the passenger's side of the silver vehicle.

"We're sorry, Solly. We meant to take you, but you know how an education is imp-"

"I don't give a shit about an education. I wanna go to the houthe and I wanna thtay at the houthe."

You folded your arms and lidded your eyes down to irritated slits. Your parents just didn't understand. School wasn't for you. It could've been if you didn't easily see the people around you die before you eyes with the bat of an eyelash. It could've been had you not been an ugly, socially awkward freak. Then again, you have nothing to blame but misfortune and your horrid mess of a mind.

Your mother shut up right away, to your relief, but soon after a sweet silence, father dear piped up.

"Sollux, don't speak to your mother that way-"

"She shouldn't thpeake to me."

You heard him sigh. Difficult.

"We only want what's best for you - moving from institution to institution isn't healthy at all for a growing boy like yourself."

"It ithn't inthitutth that'th making me unhealthy," you began, your anger beginning to rise, only threatening to intensify the headache,

"it'th the migr-"

Your words caught in your throat as the asylum loomed into view, its dark shadow casting across a vast field before it. It was surrounded by tall, spiked, black metal bars. The immediate feeling of security from the world washed over you as you saw them - you even managed a smile. The dark happiness you acquired from the unwelcoming look the asylum possessed - your parents could call it disturbing, yet, it wouldn't bother you much at all. You loved the silence that tore into the car. You loved the institution.

Suddenly...

Life became more livable.

...

A nurse dressed in ghostly white wear ushered your family into the door, though your father lurked behind the group the most. You didn't care, your brace-flooded grin grew wider as you entered the white office. It was vast, and immediately trailed off to the right down one long, wide hallway filled with people just like you. Misunderstood. Dark. Lost. Horrified souls. Your mother looked beyond worried as you ran towards the desk and nearly jumped up and down with glee. Even the woman at the front desk removed her glasses at the tip of her long nose and clean the lenses before slipping them back on and looking back down unto you.

"The... Captor family?" she asked, tugging her eyes away from you and onto your father. He looked embarrassed. Embarrassed by your sheer glee.

"Yes... Sollux Captor," he choked, gesturing towards you.

"Alright... He's in the room right down the next hallway, to the right. Cell o'eight."

Your father nodded once more as she handed a silver key to him. The exchange of looks between then made you upset, only because it waisted time.

"Hurry up," you demanded, the woman giving an audible huff, your father nodding and following your mother as she silently lead the way. You wished their departures weren't so sickeningly emotional - they did this every goddamn time. It got to the point where you wouldn't dare shed a tear. It was just annoying. As you reached cell eight, your mother could just barely suppress her saddened sniffles, though your father tried to stay emotionless.

"We'll miss you, sweetheart," she sniffed, leaning over to tug the bar door open and let you wander in, two suitcases in each small, boney hand. Your father just nodded curtly in agreement, and lingered in the doorway a bit to say his own goodbyes.

"We'll see you later, Buisy bee," you snorted and scoffed at the stupid nick-name he gave you when you were little, "be good, make new friends. Grow up."

Ugh, you were close to asking what that last bit even meant, but as you turned back, the door shut with a metal bang, and secured with a soft click by the key, your parents shuffling away with tearful eyes and murmurs of sadness. Eh. What babies.

You looked back to your bags, bending down to your knobby knees to click the golden latches open and slowly pull up the top. Your favorite clothes, shoes, and books were all jammed into the little case - you tried to fit as much as possible, despite the fact that most of your items ended up confiscated by the third week. Whatever, it wasn't like you cared too much about what you wore. As long as you had your glasses, and pills, you were a set man. Finally, after a day of sobbing, packing, headaches and silence, you decided it was about damn time you had some real human interaction. Your parents were nothing but programmed robots. Made to baby you, and be the baby. It took a moment of mustering up a bit of confidence, before finally, you lifted your head up towards the cell across from yours. A girl, in a long, white gown sat atop a cot on the far right wall of her cell. To be blunt, you could just say she was pretty, but in all honesty, she had lots of features that caught your eye. Her long, reddish brown hair was kind of curly, and reached down to her waist, like she hadn't cut it in years. Her eyes were too bright to be one lacking their sane state of mind, and her smile was as chipper as one who got water dumped on their faces on a scorching hot day. She seemed to notice you were staring before you even managed a hello.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, her feet dangling over the edge of the bed beginning a happy kick. No one in any asylum you'd stayed at had ever been so kind, or so... Sane.

"Hi..." you shyly grunted, standing and approaching the bars to get a better look. She just continued to sit, kicking her feet about.

"Who're you? I haven't seen you 'round these parts!"

Well duh.

"Tholluckth Captor..." you paused for a moment, a bit taken aback by her sudden shoot of inquiry as to who you were.

"And you?"

"Aradia Meigido! Nice to meet you, Sollux!"

She didn't seem to mind your ridiculous lisp.

"Likewithe."


	2. Chapter 2

Maniacal. Chp 2

Before you knew it, the Aradia girl and you had started up a chat - she'd even removed herself from her sitting position on her cot to join you in pressing her face against the cool, metal cell bars.

"Tho why're you here...?" you finally asked, pulling your gaze away from the mis-matched suspenders you wore over your white tee. She giggled happily, tilting her head at you, nearly making you smile yourself.

"Oh! Well I'm dead!"

You blinked.

"You're what...?"

Well obviously your assumptions were horribly wrong. For a moment, you honestly thought that Aradia was just an innocent young girl who got dumped in the institution because her guardian of sorts wasn't too much of a happy camper when it came to light, cheery people. She just giggled once more, tugging some of her long hair behind her ear, "Well actually, I'm a frog, AND I'm dead!"

So, SO wrong. But then again, how on earth could one assume that just because they'd met someone cheery in an institution, that they're somehow innocent and lacking of all mental disformities? It made you laugh hoarsely - at least her problem was amusing. You began to hope that perhaps there would be more dwellers of the asylum that had such odd insanities, but you then quickly had a change of mind. More people to gather strength and talk to, more headaches to burst through your skull like an ongoing pound of a rock.

"So you're a dead frog chick?" you asked, raising a hand to bear your enormous fangs and pick at your braces. Definantly not a good habit, but it busied your fingers at the least.

"Yeah! I can also time travel! Damara told me I was the Maid of Time!"

Damara... Oh, right. Aradia had an older sister, she'd told you, who recently got sent away to an all girl's boarding school. Damara was apparently a fiend in her mother's eyes, she tried her best to stand out, she refused to wear the uniforms appropriately, and she told her little sister fairy tails about men in green with big, white, round globes for heads, heirs of breath, and grey people with candy-corn colored horns atop their head, each different person with a different symbol, along with rainbow colored blood. As the bits and crumbs of the tales were told to you, you had a bit of a struggle trying to figure out if all this bullshit was really interesting, or if it was just that. Bullshit. Aradia was The Maid of Time, Damara had said - there were even stories of their mother. The strict, uptight woman used to be just like Aradia's sister, your friend exclaimed, and her title was The Handmaid. At that point, the familiar, painful drone of a headache leaked into your brain, forcing you to tear away from her rambles and tell her to stop. But perhaps, you thought, Damara's fairy tales could have some sort of connection to Aradia's assumption that she was a ghost frog girl. Whatever. You silenced yourself for a moment, shutting your eyes and turning off your hearing, submerging deep into nice, cool, inviting touch of the metal bars to your face. Though you felt a slight prickle on your skin - Aradia was watching you, tentatively, as if you'd become a specimen of s new experiment. You stood for a long while, in a blissful silence as she quietly continued to study your features, only making you the slightest bit un-comfortable, but otherwise at peace. It was nothing short of a miracle at how you'd got through almost the whole day without a godaweful headache. A few risky happenings would've induced them, but perhaps it was because in the asylum, you were in your sanctum of peace.

...

You watched as the woman at the front desk scooped up a small, circular ring possessing an un-fathomable amount of keys, sliding out of her chair and hitting the ground with a soft click from her heels - you guessed she was wearing some at the time, due to the sound. She then click-clicked he way over to the first few cells, whilst screeching out in a horrid cigarette tainted tone, "Rec room, everyone out!"

Aradis released the cell bars and clapped her hands together, making you tilt your head towards her in curiosity.

"What? What'th that?"

She swiveled her dark brown eyes towards your own heterochomatic ones and grinned brighter than the sun that poked from the dark clouds on one of Maine's good days.

"Social time! We get to go out to the Big Room and meet with everyone!"

Ugh. More new people to vomit out hello's to. Your stomach already churned at the thought of being surrounded by sociable people - the worst kind. As the woman finally reached your cages, Aradia was almost as joyous as you were when you arrived at the asylum. You could see how the woman rolled her eyes as she un-locked the cell door and released the jubilant girl, then shuffled onwards towards yours and repeated the task. You weren't quick to remove yourself, though. Not even half as speedily as Aradia. You took your time taking small baby steps towards your new companion, grimacing and holding your hands up before your chest as if you were a cautious cat.

"C'mon, there're so many people i want you to meet!"

Joy. Fucking joy. Immediately after you'd decided it wasn't worth the migraines.

"I am," you grunted. Just as you reached her side, a small hand of hers shot out and clasped onto one of your own, to your utter surprise. It made you flush a light hue of pink at an instant, as you'd never held anyone's hand before, much less a girl's. But now was not time to dwell on imagining how far this could take you into your first few paces into manhood. In fact, this was nothing. You didn't have a single zit, moreso any blemishes at all, along with a lack of pit hair and dick hair. Yeah, naked mole rat. Don't remind yourself. Aradia began to gently tug you along, down the dimly lit corridor, looking right past all of the broken souls wandering aimlessly about after being released. A few could've easily scared the pants off of you, but it was easier to remind yourself that they were as innocent as you and frog ghost girl. The crowd slowly moved along the corridor, until finally, the last of them squeezed in, taking you and Aradia right along with them. The recreational room was massive. You looked up immediately, gazing up at the high, dome ceiling, then letting your eyes wander to the stage on the far North of the giant room. Scattered along the tile floor were bundles of small tables with two metal chairs, a few gaining occupants from time to time. Aradia never released your hand, as she easily weaved her way through each table, nodding in greeting to each of the table dwellers. You let the inquiry pass your mind as to where exactly she was leading you, but you didn't dawdle on it too much. Unbelievably idly, she came to a halt before a small table, flooded with little grey tufts of bloodied fur, each one possessing a long, slender, hairless tail. Mice. The occupant of the table slowly lifted her head, her eyes a bright, happy green possessing a wild gleam - she had blood on her face, and on her small hands atop the table, picking at one of the mice. Her hair was short, and had a dark, solid black color, though you guessed her nature wasn't quite the same. She looked just as chipper as Aradia did, maybe even more. But at least, in her small, round, pale face, you could see she was clearly lacking sanity.

"Who is this purrson?"


End file.
